ineedthewalkeroriwillthrowafitandatantrum
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: The title pretty much sums up what this is going to be about. Additional Characters(Please ignore) Fitz and the tanterum


i 2. I'm Carly and i'm Sam and this is iCarly Carly and Sam said in unison. Today on iCarly we are going to so you how to make an oxygen mask like the ones used in hospitals. First grab a solo cup and cut a hole at the bottom then insert the tubing through that and tape it so it doesn't fall out then attach it to an industrial fan and turn it on to either low medium or high. Don't forget to put straps to hold the mask up while it's on your face. Now on iCarly we are g... What's wrong Freddie? I have a call right now. All right everybody Freddie has something important to do so here is USA for Africa's We are the world while we handle this.

What is it Freddie? I just got a call from a certain neo-soul band fitz and the tantrum saying they want to perfotm their song the walker on our show. No way really?! Carly and Sam said excitedly. uh-huh said an excited Freddie. First we get One Direction and now we get fitz and the tanterum! This is awesome. Everybody said. All right guys something came up and we have to leave so Bye! Carly and Sam said in unison.

After the show some thoughts ran through the three's head

Carly: I can't believe Fitz and the tanterum will be on next week.

Sam: I've got some nu shooz I bought earlier today so I can't wait! Oh wait wrong band and wrong song.

Freddie: Someone get me the walker so I don't throw a fit and a tanterum.

Once everybody is downstairs Carly notices Sam playing DS. What game you playin Sam? Only the best. It's called Pokemon. You raise these creatures and battle other pokemon trainers and gym leaders to get badges witch are needed to go onto the elite four witch is tough. lv stands for level witch determines how strong your pokemon gets with one being the lowest and one hundred being the highest and strongest. Take my charizard for example, He needs 10,000 experiance points before he reaches level 100. Also the meter you see in battle is hp. If that goes to zero the pokemon doesn't die but instead is in a state called fainted. Heal it at a poke-center. You should play this Carly. Me and Freddie have been playing this forever. That sounds fun maybe I should play. Just gonna warn you Freddie is very tough. Every pokemon trainer knows him and how powerful he is. I'll buy the game and beat Freddie in a match broadcast live on iCarly. You ready to lose Carly? No carly said happily.

Freddie then comes into the room and notices Sam. Hey sam you playing pokemon? Yes i am. Oh Carly said she is gonna start playing and beat you on a match broadcasted on iCarly next week. Good luck with that as she won't win. I know that's what i told her Sam said. A week later. 5 4 3 2. I'm Carly and i'm Sam and this is iCarly they both said in unison. Today we've got a very special guest. Please welcome Fitz and the tanterum. It's great to be on the show you guys. Here is The walker. A few minutes later. That was fun but we've got to go and board our flight in an hour to asia for the rest of our show Bye! Bye Carly Sam and Freddie said in unison. Now everybody you know how Freddie is the worlds strongest trainer right? well now Carly shay is looking to dethrone Freddie live on iCarly.

Carly's pov: oh, no Freddie looks tough. I hope I can make it?

Few minutes later. It is coming down to this Sam said cheerfuly. Carly and Freddie down to their last two pokemon. Freddie knocks out Carly's absol. Carly sends out charizard. Freddie's swampert uses surf but charizard is left with one hp left. Carly's charizard uses aerial ace and gets a critical hit and kills Freddie's swampert. Freddie, now mad sends out his last pokemon. The all powerful dragonite. Dragonite tried to use hyperbeam but misses. Carly uses ancient power witch is super affective and kills off Freddie's Dragonite. Some thoughts ran through Freddie's mind.

Freddie: How did she do that? How did I lose.

Freddie then grants Carly title of worlds strongest trainer and says this isn't over I will beat you Carly!

The next day Freddie views the comments of last nights webcast and finds comments such as What happened to Freddie? He was really good but got beaten by Carly shay? Maybe Freddie's skills have gone ruberish. It's just like the president you get someone at the top then someone else gets sworn in. Fitz and the tanterum were awesome but the pokemon battle was epic! I thought Freddie was gonna win but Carly got the upper hand and won.

Freddie went into hiding for two months to train his team but gave up on it and came out of hiding.

Season finale soon :(


End file.
